


相遇

by YakiraKira



Category: The Three Kindoms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakiraKira/pseuds/YakiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实是两个阿昭各自活在自己的时空 在一场梦里相遇  晋王殿下在梦里睡着就是去世了  少年阿昭就是…………醒了</p></blockquote>





	相遇

    司马昭知道自己命不久矣，自从卧床不起，他就一直被病痛和梦境交替折磨，于是他学会了把清醒的病痛当作噩梦的解脱，把噩梦当作病痛的解脱。

 

    病痛很单纯，病痛而已，跟早年行军时受伤的伤痛别无二致。噩梦的内容一向是新奇层出的，攫住他，冲刷他衰老的神经，最后留下一把虚脱的老骨头苟延残喘，继而转交给病痛。

 

    自他病笃，梦境中的一切都是细瘦朦胧的，枯树林像一大丛麦芒刺向天空的黑云漩涡，漩涡的环形纹理尖锐稀疏，让他想到“天网恢恢”。他认为这细瘦的一切都是因为他的意识日渐流失殆尽，已经装不满什么丰满的事物了。最近他梦到过一个穿着红衣的长发美人，美人直直立在墙角，身体细长得可怕，松垮的红袍垂落下来遮住腰身，整个身体都如常人的胳膊一般粗细，美人身后藤花花朵纤小似绒毛，一小簇一小簇团集着，稀疏地布在青黑的墙上。他走近却也看不清美人的面孔，因为脸庞太窄放不了五官，只有两片苍白的嘴唇。美人转身伸出病态如触手一般的胳膊去摘藤花，而头颅却因身体倾斜而歪落，滚到司马昭的脚边。

 

    他还梦到过一只枯瘦如柴的白猫，猫正艰难地试图从一具大狗的尸骨上舔下一些碎肉，司马昭走到它身边蹲下，白猫发现了他，转身竖起一身刺一般的绒毛，示出针尖一样的牙齿，朝他哑叫示威，尾巴绷直像一根箭簇。他罔顾白猫的防卫伸手摸了背，手却被刺出许多细小的伤口，他拨了拨白猫的绒毛查看，才发现这猫浑身都插满了细小的毫针，他拔下一根毫针，猫血便从所有针扎处渗涌出来，白猫瞬间被染得鲜红。

 

    ………………………………

 

    而这次梦境不一样，里面的云、树、花和人都是现实的尺寸，他看到久违的亮蓝天空，柔软白云，无边无际的金黄麦田，压在胸口的噩梦与病痛一扫而空，他感到自己回到了盛年，身体变得轻盈。他迈着阔步走在麦陇上，没有担心哪里又冒出什么古怪事物，也没有期待能遇到赐予长生药的神仙。不知走了又多久，脚步愈发沉重，脊椎也承受不住了开始弯欠，眼见着自己又变成了一个老者，他哂然一笑。

 

    再向前走，他望见麦田中央被什么压出一小块凹地，他拨开重重麦子踱过去，见是一个少年躺着打盹，少年感受到动静，睁眼迷迷糊糊朝他一笑。他认出来了，那是他自己多年以前的脸，大概三十年前……或者三十五年前。总之那时候，他爱穿白或者黄那样鲜亮的衣裳，喜欢在鬓边留一绺细软的碎发，见到欢喜的人，眼睛会笑成一弧新月，而见到别人也抿嘴笑得乖巧。

 

    司马昭想着，自己这一生欣然接受了太多不得已，到头来却不知何为“欣然”了，而眼前少年的眼波里藏着的光亮，也许是老天在自己最后的时刻还给自己的半生欣悦，暖心的同时他仍有些不甘，这种东西哪里能用一时来还清呢？

 

    少年坐起，环顾周围后问道：“走到这种地方来，很不容易吧？”

 

    “这是哪里？”

 

    少年无奈一笑，“哈，我也不知道，只觉得像是梦一样，我一个人来到这里，走了许久许久，除了麦田什么都见不到，就想着呀，这里的阳光暖洋洋的，不如索性躺下睡一觉，兴许醒了就……醒了呢。”

 

    司马昭愣了片刻，失声大笑，少年有些发窘，连问他有什么好笑的。他定了定神，在少年身边躺下，长呼出一口气，“做了这么多的梦，倒是没想过在梦里做梦，走了这么久，确实累，我也睡一会儿。”

 

    少年想着这怪老头就这么睡过去了，自己还没问他是谁，从哪儿来……

 

    ………………………………………………

 

    司马昭被一阵婴儿的哭闹声吵醒，伸了个懒腰走近内室，元姬正招呼乳母过来喂奶。

 

    “炎儿的嗓门是越来越大了啊。”

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是两个阿昭各自活在自己的时空 在一场梦里相遇 晋王殿下在梦里睡着就是去世了 少年阿昭就是…………醒了


End file.
